This revised application is submitted in response to RFA DK-06-017, Silvio O. Conte Digestive Diseases Research Core Centers, requesting continued funding of the Texas Medical Center Digestive Diseases Center (called DDC for simplicity). This Center serves basic and clinical scientists at institutions within the Texas Medical Center (Baylor College of Medicine, The University of Texas Health Science Center and the M.D. Anderson Cancer Center) in Houston, TX. Our qualifying Funded Research Base is $18,951,724 (direct costs) and includes 39 separate awards from NIDDK totaling $7,557,216 (40% of total digestive disease-related funding). Reflecting the goals of these projects, this is a Center for Gastrointestinal Infection and Injury. This Center was developed from a core group of investigators who began interacting formally in 1996, to explore the need and interest in establishing a DDC. These interactions were initiated by a Pediatric Training Program in Gastroenterology at Baylor whose faculty represent key investigators in our DDC. Institutional resource commitments in space, funds and personnel support this effort, including new positions in basic and clinical departments for multidisciplinary, independent, faculty to establish new research programs. This Center facilitates on-going Digestive Diseases research, promotes translational research between basic and clinical areas, develops new projects, nurtures new investigators, and provides Gl educational activities. Support is requested for an Administrative Core, three Basic Science Cores (Cellular and Molecular Morphology, Functional Genomics, Integrative Biology) and one Clinical Core (Study Design and Clinical Research). Pilot/Feasibility and Enrichment Programs, including a Career Development Initiative, to support innovative ideas and new investigators in Digestive Disease research and foster collaboration are a key part of the DDC and have been extremely successful. The Center draws together a multidisciplinary group of investigators, including basic scientists with proven track records of success, and well-coordinated clinical programs dealing with pediatric and adult Gl patients. Center leaders are senior scientists-administrators experienced in directing interactive,multidisciplinary programs. A large, multi-ethnic population of infants and adults with Digestive Diseases emphasizes the need and the opportunities for this Center. Various groups involved in Gl research and education in the Houston Area of Texas have shown the willingness to enthusiastically work with the Center. This NIDDK-funded DDC promotes and coordinates Digestive Disease activities in the area.